Run Girl Run
by rwtf Snazzy
Summary: "Okay, so we just need to find three centuries old artifacts that have been hidden around the world, unlock the location of the sword, and not get caught by the supernatural mob that is after us before the ritual starts? Sounds easy enough, right?" An AU about where episode 32 could have been taken. Co-written. Rated M for future chapters. All reviews are encouraged.
1. Chapter 1

**None of this would have been possible without the wondrous mind and brutal honesty of my Beta/Co-Writer, Can-i-keep-you80.** There are not enough words I could possibly fathom together to thank them for everything they've done and the new level they've helped bring these chapters too. They continue to encourage and inspire me every day, and I don't have the slightest idea how I'd ever make it up to them. I highly HIGHLY recommend you to check out their story "The Larger Truth: A Carmilla AU" if you're wanting to read something new and unpredictable.

I cannot wait for the future of this particular story to unfold and share it with you guys.

As you can see, this was started back when season one was still running. I kept it going until I hit a wall, and then more and more time passed and I wasn't sure if it were a waste or not to continue posting. However, seeing as we are a little ways into the second season now and things are not going so well, I figured maybe it would be a good idea to post as a distraction for those who are still in denial like myself. Soooo yeah.

* * *

Carmilla makes a grab for the chain, but the spell has already been completed. The sterling silver chain sizzled and seared the flesh of the vampires open palm, leaving her gasping without reason.

"Mother…" She calmly voices despite the burning pain now pulsing through her hand.

"Hello my darling, I thought it was about time you and I had a little, _talk_." Her mother commands Laura's body to face Carmilla.

Though this being standing in front of Carmilla looked like Laura, every tiny detail in their demeanor screamed just how much Laura was no longer in arms didn't swing as they normally did with each turn her body made. She didn't bounce on her feet, as she always did when making a point. Each movement was concise, exact, and mechanical. There was no doubt about it, for the moment, Laura was nowhere to be found.

"You should know by now, I am not pleased when things do not go according to plan. The thing about plans, especially in this case, they are on a very strict time schedule." Her mother runs her hand along the desk, her nails scraping against the smooth wood before glancing at the camera. She always loved an audience and a well worded monologue no one but her cared about, so she continues her one sided conversation with Carmilla.

"I am extremely disappointed in you my dear, I would have thought after the last pet you had, you would have learned to not make the same mistake twice." She adjusts Laura's trailing fingers to find a new path, and travel up Carmilla's arm slowly but delicately. The moment would have been full of ecstasy and gratification if not for the bitter fact it was her mother doing these actions with Laura's body and not Laura herself. The touch was tainted with a lingering darkness, as is every facet of Carmilla's life.

Carmilla's hands ball in to fists behind her back, her jaw tightly wound shut, fighting off every nerve not to lash out.

"Threats to the sacrifice will not be tolerated. Your insubordination cannot, and will not, be excused this time."Her mother's voice passes through Laura with stunning clarity. Laura's mouth is the one spewing the threats, but with the foreboding tone and old world diction, her mother may as well have been standing in the room with the young vampire. Her presence filled the room even in absence of her actual body.

The forthright sound of fractured wood reverberates off the walls. Carmilla's eyes dart back to her mother; who is now holding two broken halves of Laura's favorite broom.

"It is time that I taught you a real lesson, a lesson in what it means when you blatantly disobey your own Mother." Laura's body steps closer; Carmilla instinctually takes one backwards. Never daring to take her eyes off the splintered end of the handle. "I will not have history repeat itself my dear, I simply do not have the patients anymore."

Then Laura rushes her. The two girls collide backwards on to her bed; makeshift stake and isn't the way Carmilla imagined this moment to be. It was primal in all the wrong ways. Carmilla began to struggle with the fight or flight urges, knowing full well it wasn't Laura she was actually fighting.

Luckily, this isn't the first time Carmilla has had to deal with someone trying end her time on this earth. She dodges the first assault, lungingat just the right angle, so the stake takes the deep plunge into her shoulder instead of her heart. Though this is her mother forcing Laura to attack her, it was still Laura's human body that prevented Carmilla from striking back or taking any sort of shot.

"So, now you have two options," Her mother says through Laura's shortened breath. "Option A, you are killed by your pathetic play thing," She declares violently yanking the piece of wood out from Carmilla's body. This time when she goes in for the kill, she does it with a crushing determination

But again, Carmilla is _just_ fast enough. Her hands snap out and fasten around Laura's wrist that houses the weapon; which now, is only hovering inches above her heart.

"Or, Option B," Her mother adds the needed pressure, starting to feel Carmilla's restraint falter. "You Kill her, cleanse yourself, and I will absolve you ofthis childish behavior you call love."

Carmilla can feel the jagged tip slowlybeginning to pierce through her skin; she's struggling, but her high level of snark discriminates against no one; and definitely not now.

"How about option C," The vampire mocks, twisting her legs so as to wrap them around Laura's waist. This again of course, would be a thousand times better if this wasn't her mother. Her mother in Laura's body. The body now trying to kill her.

The Dean should know by now not to be surprised by anything Carmilla does, but this time, she underestimated Carmilla's true strength when it came to feeling _anything_ for another being. The look her mother causes Laura to make, is priceless.

Carmilla uses her legs to force Laura to jerk forward, so the two were face to face.

"We get that sword, and kick your old fashioned-virgin sacrificing-ass!" Carmilla spouts off to her mother's face, quickly taking hold of the cursed necklace and letting out a bellowing cry before snapping it clean off. The chain clamors against the floor; Carmilla watches through Laura's eyes as she slowly begins to come back to her normal self.

The room fell silent except for Carmilla's relieved panting.

The only thing Laura can comprehend at the moment, is the proximity that the two were so intimately sharing. Laura's last memory was sitting at her desk, admiring a necklace. Now, she's _straddling_ Carmilla.

_How,_ Laura thought, _how did this happen_? Because in her head, she was just in one place and now all of the sudden she's somewhere else doing _something_ else in like the half second it takes to blink.  
**  
**Beset between the other girl's legs, and regarding the fact that her grip is still tightly around the stake, is almost too much to take in at once. Carmilla is still trapped underneath the smaller girl, propping Laura up with her arms in her defense. In such a way, that their shared position prevented the weapon from pushing any further into her body. Only when the girl's eyes go wide and her face floods red, does she also forget how to breathe correctly.

"Laura?" Carmilla hesitantly asks, uncertainty weighing heavily the back of her mind. Her mother was notorious for having not one, but multiple tricks up her sleeve. This didn't appear to be one of her tricks, but very rarely did she find out until after the fact.

She can feel her breath see-sawing through her chest.

"C-Carm?" Laura stutters. The once delicious color now draining rapidly from the girl's face when she finally notices the situation unfolding; how _she_ was the one responsible for the foreign object ever so gradually, piercing it's way though the vampires chest. "Oh my god!" She blurts out instinctually yanking her arms away, evidently leading to her wrenching the stake out of Carmilla in one regrettable motion.

There was no stopping the stream of curses that followed.

"Oh my god!" Laura shouts again throwing the bloodied broom handle across the room and clasping her hands over Carmilla's wound. Applying pressure to the gash made her flinch again, the flush of renewed humiliation spreading up her neck to her cheeks. "What the hell?! I- Did I?" She says as the trepidation overwhelms her features, and her hands quickly become discolored from the vampire's blood.

She cracks a smile at Laura, and on one of her exhales she manages enough of a voice to croak.

"It's just a scratch," Despite her penchant for witty jokes, Laura still manages to see the worry in the vampire's posture. Carmilla was not always easy read, her cleverness and snark covered the minute details of her face, and lord knows her body moved differently than a humans; but the worry she had was evident. Laura sees right through the façade, making her grit her teeth.

"…It wasn't _your_ fault." She reiterates, making sure the other girl understands she had no control of the situation that had just transpired; there was no way in hell Laura could have even tried to fight it, let alone stop it. The last thing Carmilla wants to do is indicate any sign whatsoever that this is worse than it really looks. It would absolutely destroy Laura.

"I don't understand," Laura says just above a whisper; pushing through with each word with a new found determination so that her voice doesn't crack. She glances over her shoulder in search of the cursed necklace, then back to a wounded Carmilla. Laura's not an idiot; she can definitely put two and two together.

Before Carmilla can chase away any negative thoughts Laura might be tearing herself down with, a thunderous sound explodes from the other side of the door. Within the half second that passes, a second blow is delivered, and this time, it sends fissures rippling throughout the door.

"Still alive in there mutt?" A man blusters from the hallway.

Laura doesn't recall getting off of the bed, let alone standing behind Carmilla who's now acting as a human shield.

The frame gives way, and the door snaps right off of the hinges; Laura's chest sinks.

That is not a man standing in the doorway… that is a _beast._

"I told her to let me take care of this, she easily could have saved so much of that precious time she desperately craves." The brute steps through the threshold, Carmilla's stance doesn't waver for a second. "She did say if I had to get involved, I could make whatever choice I deemed fit. Kill you, her, _or_ the both of ya'." He quips before snapping off a part of the already demolished door. "And I am feeling mighty generous today if I don't say so myself."

"Back the hell up Cage, so help me." Carmilla threatens through pursed lips.

"Oh miss, I'm not scared of you and your empty threats." Cage snorts, tossing the broken timber around in his hands like it's a baseball. "Not since our time in Madrid." Without another second's hesitation he snaps the shard in their direction

But what this mindless fiend seems to forget is that Carmilla is older, and much faster than he is; so in turn, she easily strikes it down. The cocky grin she boasts serves only to fuel his rage.

Then supernatural tank charges full throttle.

Before Laura can even _think_ about flinching, she's violently thrown backwards. The world darkens for a split second, and her whole body flinches, clenching in on itself like it would somehow release the blinding pain in her shoulder. Her breath is immediately stolen from her the second she crashes into her computer desk. A whimper escapes her but she manages to bite back the sob that would have followed. Though Carmilla tossed her with little to no effort across the room like a damn rag doll, it sure beats the hell out of being trampled by that barbarian of sheer force.

When the two vampires collide, Laura could have sworn lightning struck dead center of their room. Carmilla's bedframe, once an innocent bystander, has now been turned to rubble. Laura could have sworn a high-speed car crash just occurred dead center of their room. It was like metal clashing with metal; it was one incredible mass colliding with another; neither bending nor breaking.

Yes Laura may have had the wind knocked out of her, but adrenaline rapidly stomps down the physical pain, and launches her thought process into overdrive. She tries to breathe through the shock and terror, but she readily sees herself losing that battle. For a brief second, a chill runs down her spine and then tips of her fingers brieflygo numb; a clear sign of worse things to come. There is a line of warmth trickling down her back, but the worry over Carmilla is most prominent.

Carmilla, who's wrestling a maniac for her life only a few feet away from her, outsets to ebb around that fear.

She has to force herself to blink more than a few times to figure out the images that are manifesting. Carmilla struggles to scream out to Laura, struggling to tell her to run. Cage's monstrous hand keeps clasping over her mouth, all while the other deliberately crushes down on her windpipe. This monster revels in the power, like this is some form of revenge that he has long awaited.

If Carmilla gives him any satisfaction of adding even a single ounce of more pressure, he will undoubtedly decimate her throat. No doubt that he will probably relish the sound, and use it in the future to lull himself to sleep.

In the midst of hearing Carmilla struggle and the sadistic man basically laughing at it, Laura finds all the motivation a girl needs to scramble across the floor and snatch up the broken handle of lands a colossal blow against the side of Carmilla's face, then another, and another to immerse the vampire into being completely disoriented. The second he feels the sense of victory over the fight, he jumps off of her and lunges at Laura.

It all happens inconceivably fast.

Cage is practically laying on top of Laura, the man's expression is nothing short of disconcert; the same befuddled reaction being mirrored by Laura. The both of them stare wildly at her hands. The weapon once intended to end Carmilla's life, has now found a permanent residency in the man's chest. Laura's breathing hitched and staggered, bemused by her own actions. She has no idea how this works, if it would work, or how she managed to pull it off in the first place.

But what Cage does next, makes Laura's stomach grudgingly twist into knots.

He grins like the devil himself.

"Close, but not clo-"

His sneer is abruptly cut off by what essentially sounds like a war cry, and a bedpost skewers through his back and clean out of his chest; blood splatters across Laura and the space around them.

_Unbelievably_, Cage still has the strength to get to his feet, swinging his fists at the other vampire like a flailing toddler. Trapped in a state of disbelief, Cage grips the protruding piece of frame that is haphazardly jutting out from his body; his skin discoloring outward from the wound, turning an array of grays and blacks.

"Cheap shot," His voice hoarse and cracking. His legs finally give, and his knees meet the floor. "You're done for girly," An angry stare greets Carmilla. "Mother said, if we don't kill you…" Cage trails off as his malicious reign finally comes to an end. His hand snaps out to get a fist full of Carmilla's pants, but the grip weakens as quickly as the seconds pass.

"…your friends_will_." The philistine vampire chokes out his final threat before collapsing. There isn't a single sign of color left on his body; it has all been completely replaced by shades of dark wash.

Before Carmilla can say a word, a whole other scent floods her lungs and smashes into her like a cement wreaking ball.

Blood.

Laura's blood.

Enough of the scent to make the room spin for Carmilla. She can't take her eyes off of Laura, who by the way, still hasn't looked away from the desiccated body lying in the middle of the room.

Carmilla eyes scour over every inch of the girl until she finally sees it.

"Laura…"

The smaller girl diverts her attention back to Carmilla; her face stippled with Cage's blood. Laura's mind and body are in too much shock to notice, but there is a decently sized gash along her collar bone. More than likely caused by the end of the post when Cage started flailing about. Well, that, and the couple of accompanying cuts and scratches Carmilla can only blame herself for.

"He… Is he?" Laura asks, her voice nothing short of shaken. Carmilla leans down, resting her hands on Laura's shoulders trying her best to pull her out of the shock and into a coherent state.

"Hey, Laura, Laura listen to me," Carmilla takes Laura's face into her hands; desperately trying not to notice the flush that comes flooding back to her cheeks whether the girl is aware of it or not. Then again, going off of the way Laura is about to start hyperventilating, the vampire easily pushes the thought in to the back of her mind.

Laura's mind lets loose, and there isn't anything she isn't rambling about in a panicked frenzy.

"_Y-You killed him" "oh my god" "he's really dead isn't he?" "I almost" "but you had too"_

All things alike spilled from the girl's lips, making it impossible for Carmilla to get a word through.

That's when a small prick ends up triggering bursts of pain that radiates down her arm. The same chill from before makes a reappearance, but for some reason this time it is different… and a little off putting.

"Laura, are you still with me?"

Each word begins to fade further and further away, the light headedness becomes more outstanding; she's over a hundred percent sure she just tried to lift her leg, but there was no indication of movement coming from either of her legs any time soon.

_Dammit_

Laura had spent the past few days convincing herself that she was stronger, more useful then that fateful night in the library… and somehow this little adventure was leaking the confidence out of her quicker than children left with a basket of freshly baked cookies.

The vampire mutters out a slew of curses and quite possibly a 'don't make me do this' to a conscious fading Laura. She felt herself be lifted but she couldn't break her mind from the images her fears were beginning to fling at her.

The surprising warmth of Carmilla's body clinging to hers brought some semblance of normalcy back to her brain, and she managed to marvel at the strength hidden in her. Carmilla's arms around her had more than just butterflies in her stomach, being this close she could see the tiny changes in the vampire's face; a shy smile tugged at her lips, and a tiny bit of color returned to her face despite everything else.

Carmilla had said something again, and distantly, she heard her own reply:

"Don't leave me…"

Then Laura relinquishes her flimsy hold on the light, surrendering to the darkness before Carmilla give any response.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Remember when I said to go into this with an open mind? Yeah, don't forget that. I'm pulling different traits and things from multiple places and shows. Just go with it(:

So sorry this has been such a long wait, I got stuck and then a lot starting happening in life and I couldn't get back to it. It's longer, but hopefully worth the wait. Even a little bit? Maybe? Please don't be scared to leave comments or reviews, because the more this gets (good or bad) the more confidence it brings. Enjoy this nonetheless!

* * *

God what am I doing…"

Laura does her best not to look directly at Carmilla; knowing full well if she renders, a breath will surely catch in her throat. The girl opts for biting her tongue instead, keeping her eyes glued to the champagne bottle.

"Naïve provincial girl, entirely too tightly wound. Such a cliché… I ought to know better" The vampire leans in closer, but since Laura has been so hell bent on not giving her any satisfaction of meeting gazes, she hasn't noticed the dwindling proximity between them quite yet.

"Gee, thanks…"

Dammit Laura, could you be any worse at keeping your cool?

Who knew it would be so hard to put on an offended charade when your nerves have been beyond shot. That act had been compromised before she could even make an attempt at it.

"And yet…" Carmilla's finger tips trail up the girl's arm, the sensation leaves a devastating effect on Laura's once regular heat beat.

Then they brush up the back of her shoulder, making Laura's spine go ramrod straight. (and somehow this is unbeknownst to the vampire)

Then Carmilla is running her fingers though her hair; delicately and .  
By the gods was it slow.

"There is something about you.

Her shoulder is now bare; intentionally exposed.

"Maybe it is my keen fashion sense."

Laura herself can't even begin to believe how smoothly the statement spills from her lips. Just to be safe though, she has yet to make any sort of indication that they would be sharing any glances.

Who in their right mind would want to take that heart attack head on anyway?  
Carmilla deliberately leans forward so Laura can watch her as her eyes rake the girl from head to toe and back again; Laura's only response is to swallow… hard.

"No,"

Her body acts before her mind can, probably about to snap or make some witty comeback; either way, it jettisons right out of the window the second they lock eyes.

"It's not that,"

Carmilla is the first to break eye contact, so as to falter down to Laura's lips.

Laura can feel the fire in her lungs; has she seriously been holding her breath for a minute?

Wait.

Something isn't right.

This isn't right.

Carmilla leans in even closer, but Laura's body reacts in an unexpected way; craning the opposite way to get a better look at the door.

Any moment Danny was going to bust in the door…

This action of hers only proves to have been a huge mistake.

A soft hand reaches around so as to cradle Laura's face, a thumb against her chin pushes her head to tilt just an inch when she feels it…

Hot, unadulterated breath that is masked with an insatiable want.

A kiss presses against the bare of her neck.

Then another… and another…

_Any… time now..._

Laura's mind clouds, quickly consumed with the dominate thoughts of fervor that fled through her body and hammered in her chest.

Oh she's in trouble now.

There is a warm breath against her ear, serving only to prove Laura that it is, in fact, possible to hear someone grin.

"Laura," The sultry tone makes the girls chest heave.

Color rushes her features, her eyes tightly wind shut, because she's afraid if she opens them, she's only going to see Carmilla draw back, give her an apathetic look, and dare say this was all actually a huge mistake. The vampire nips at the girl's ear before whispering again,

"Laura,"

But this time, it isn't in that same seductive' voice

It's alerting, and annoyingly persistent.

Laura's brow furrows, reaching out for the vampire's clothing, but she gets nothing but a fistful of air.

It only takes a hard shove, and one more 'hey! Laura!' for her to snap open her eyes and take in an unnecessary sharp breath.

Her body jerks, knees slam against a seat in front of her and the tray that was once in front of Carmilla, violently gets smacked upward. The air is uncomfortably thin, and the environment rushes to overwhelm Laura's unsuspecting senses.

Before she can even fabricate a single word, a hand is over her mouth and she's suspended in Carmilla's gaze.

Except this time, the vampire isn't leering over Laura with seduction, but rather staring at Laura with a clandestine look and a finger over her lips.

"Hey, shhh, Laura, relax." Carmilla peeks around for any foreign glances. She doesn't get another second to speak because Laura tares her hand off of her mouth, and it is hard to tell if the red that floods her face is thanks to anger or embarrassment.

I mean, she _was_ just dreaming about that mouth that is now telling her to hush.

"What the hell!" Laura hisses through clenched teeth. She's shoved again (harder this time so as to knock the next slew of words from escaping) as a cart pauses next to Carmilla in the aisle.

"Can I get you girls anything?" The stewardess bends slightly as to level with the two. Carmilla gestures for her to come an inch closer before snapping her hand around the woman's wrist. Before the poor worker can voice for help, Laura watches her become a goner the moment she meets eyes with the vampire.

"Leave the bucket, and come back in thirty- no twenty, and swap it out with another."

Laura's about to intervene to force the both of them to let go of one another, when the woman simply nods and repeats 'I'll come back in twenty with another.' Then she extends the ice bucket to Carmilla and continues on down the aisle as of nothing had happened.

The bucket is full to the brim of ice and a variety of small bottles of alcohol.

Laura stunned in disbelief.

"Gonna catch flies if you don't close that thing soon there, cutie," Carmilla teases as she cracks open one of the plastic bottles.

Laura gets to shove the dark haired girl this time, almost making Carmilla spill her pixie sized drink.

"Hey! Watch it-"

"Hey?!" Laura interjects, making another shove at her. "We just come from me being possessed by your psychopathic mother trying to stake you on your own bed, to being attacked by a supernatural hulk, to sitting coach as you demand helpless workers to leave you an abundance of alcohol, and all you have to say to me is hey?!"

If this were some cheap cartoon, Carmilla could assume this would be the point you would see steam spouting from the smaller girl's ears.

Carmilla grins at the image while taking the shot.

"What the hell happened?!" Laura demands, taken back for a split second as Carmilla easily tosses back two more bottles before awarding her with a response.

"Technically, we didn't just come from all that," Carmilla twirls her finger around in the air. "I mean, that _was_ two days ago anyway,"

Laura fucking loses it.

Her fit is quickly stamped out like a small fire because Carmilla's hand is wound tightly around her wrist as to redirect her attention.

"If I'm going to explain, you're going to need to cool it. Okay?" Carmilla flashes a wince, but Laura doesn't process it right away because she's being offered her own bottle. She groans in annoyance, snatching the shot from the vampire's hand before impatiently motioning for her to continue.

All the while, Carmilla does her best not to laugh at Laura's post-whiskey face.

"Long story short? We were attacked, and I knew there was more on the way. You hit your head pretty hard, in which I do apologize for," Carmilla says with genuine sympathy. "And then you started to freak out after Bennett, like I mean, freak the hell out, and I couldn't get through to you."

Laura shakes the images before they get a chance to make a grand reappearance. (Reaching over the vampire for another bottle helps too)

"You were so worked up, you didn't even notice that gash," Carmilla takes it upon herself to move aside the edge of Laura's shirt; reveling a now fully healed scar running along her collar bone. Laura opens her mouth to utter out something, but suddenly she's lost for words.

"So, when I couldn't get you to calm down, I sort of had to, well…" Carmilla's hesitation fuels the smaller girl's worry; and the long pause in between didn't help.

"Carm?" Laura's head dips in hopes to recapture the vampire's stare. "You had to what?"  
The fact Carmilla can't even look at Laura at the moment would give anyone a good enough reason to start panicking.

"Car-"

The vampire digs her hand into her pocket, the other hand motioning to Laura to hold on.

She pulls out a tiny vile, about half the size of a pen or pencil, and looks like she honestly feels guilty about having it in the first place.

Laura raises a brow, finger pointed at the glass case about to ask.

"Look I use it to take the edge off when the… cravings… get too bad. It usually knocks me out for an hour or two, you know, enough to let it subside."

Then it clicks.

And again, she's punched surprisingly harder than before in the chest.

Carmilla beats down the whimper that dares to escape from her.

"You supernatural roofied me!" Laura's voice begins to raise again before Carmilla's hand dares to repeat history and risk completely losing one of her limbs to the girl.

"It was meant to calm you down, I was just trying to help!" Carmilla defends herself; Laura more than likely mumbling profanities underneath the vampire's hand. "But it was a hell of lot stronger than I could have though."

Laura gives up fighting the hand clasped over her mouth, so in hopes of offering in surrender as a white flag, she upturns her hand for another bottle in exchange for keeping her voice down. Carmilla accepts her small gesture.

"Besides, this isn't what you're thinking of. To me, my kind, in controlled amounts it acts like a tranquilizer. Numbing the body, calming the mind. However, when this is used on humans? Well, your ancestor's could link it too this drug called Vortura."

Though wearily, Laura keeps listening.

"Way back when this was first discovered, vampires quickly got their hands on it and altered it. They used it against humans to do their bidding so as not to get their hands messy, and so they never blew their cover. The drug makes the user well… open, and easy to suggestion with almost no memory of their actions."

The thought of Laura being up and walking around without being aware of it like some sort of zombie, absolutely terrified her; and Carmilla clearly seen that.

"I would never make you do anything you wouldn't do in a coherent state," Carmilla objects waving her hands about. "I just had to get us out of Silas, to somewhere safe-" This time the whimper that comes from Carmilla is audible to Laura's ears.

Just before her mind can rush with the thought of Silas, the dead vampire in their half demolished bedroom, Perry and La Fontaine, of Danny… her eyes zero in on the red patch of mess seeping through the fabric of Carmilla's shirt.

Where Laura had drove a stake through...

Acting as if everything she had just heard hadn't even happened, Laura's attention is solely focused on the slowly spreading color that is on her chest. Carmilla catches her wide eyed, and still tries to play it all off like she had before.

"You're not healed? Healing? Shouldn't you have by now?" Laura's trepid tone all but obvious. "Why hasn't it?" Yeah Laura is still confused about how she should be feeling, considering she was just told she was a walking-talking puppet for the past two days, and she's also on a plane taking her who knows where, also what was with that dream?

(Off topic!)

"I didn't exactly have the time, permission, nor attention span long enough to focus on it. That, and wood inflicted wounds are already an inconvenience for not healing as fast as others. Have to love the balance of the universe and all." She rolls her eyes.

"Carmilla," Laura breathes, seeing right through the act and motioning to get a better look. "What can I do?" Laura so badly wants to be fuming right now about their situation, but Carmilla was hurt, really hurt, that that took precedence over just about anything at the moment. The vampire just grumbles, looking everywhere other than back at Laura.

Oh, right

She should have guessed when Carmilla mentioned the word 'permission'

Without another passing second, Laura is looking around the small shared space for something in particular. She rummages around in the pocket on the back of the seat until she pulls out a pen.

It'll have to do for now.

"Can I take that bucket out of your way," Laura hears that the stewardess has returned like Carmilla had asked. "I'll leave these here as well," She says setting down cups along with two cans of soda next to the new bucket.

"Thank you." Laura says halfheartedly before snapping the hard plastic into bits.  
Carmilla doesn't pay much attention to the other girl because she's too busy herself pouring multiple bottles over ice.

"I've been meaning to ask, what's with the over consumption?" Laura asks still in her own little world as she macgyvers whatever it was that she was.

Carmilla takes a sip before answering, "A means to endure this,"

"Wait," Laura snorts, stopping what she was doing. "The big, bad, brooding vampire," then an onslaught of laughs begin to follow, "is scared of _flying_?" and with that, Carmilla is practically smothering Laura in her seat with her jacket.

"It's not funny!" Carmilla murmurs crossing her arm over her like a child.

"Oh, but it is," Laura shoots her a smirk while fixing her hair.

"Hey, you weren't there to witness the first few experimental planes and their failed attem-"

Carmilla is abruptly interrupted when that same scent as before, crashes into her like a high speed bus.

"Oh, crap," Laura mutters under her breath, hovering her finger above Carmilla's cup.

The vampire doesn't take her eyes off of the droplets that fall one by one from Laura's fingertip and into her glass; attentive to the dots as they gradually spread, mixing along with the alcohol. Carmilla hasn't let out a breath, let alone move an inch.

There honestly couldn't have been a worse time for Laura to test the vampire's self-control.  
She's in a nice amount of pain. She hasn't fed on anything or had any means of doing so in the past she doesn't know, a week maybe? Of anything really filling at least. And now, in a packed, flying metal tin can, Laura decides this is the smartest thing to in their situation?

"What do you think you're doing…"

Though intended as a question, Carmilla's voice stays within a single tone.

"I may not know everything that there is to know about you, or you know… your kind, but I've seen plenty of movies and read enough books to take a guess at what might be of some help." She says twitching her finger one more time before bringing her finger to her own mouth in an effort to cease the small cut.

The sight makes Carmilla's heart drop.

It would take the girl forever to realize what she had just done in front of her.

The pain progressively worsens as the seconds tick by that the contents from_ that_ cup are not soothing down her throat. Her lips feel like they are about to crack from being parted for so long; stuck in an awe state of mind at the other girl's recent actions.

"Carmilla," Laura's voice snaps the vampire back into reality. "Drink, you need it," She pushes the cup closer to Carmilla adding her personal version of some peer pressure.

However, Carmilla's body involuntarily reacts by stiffening up, then leans away.

"I-I can't." Carmilla lies, knowing full well she is more than capable; (and hey remember she's done it once before… drinking right from the source that is) her one attempt at turning away from the cup was one big, fat failure.

"How bad is it, Carmilla, come 'on show me?" Laura persists.

When the vampire veers, it only makes Laura more insistent; she manages to get a grip on Carmilla's shirt, pulling on it enough to see the ghastly wound.

"Oh my god, Carm!" Laura forces the drink into Carmilla's hands this time. "That looks terrible! You need to drink this!" She says trying to sound more calm and collected than she actually was.

"It's-"

"No, not another word until you drink what is in this damn cup," Laura raises the vampire's hand so as to edge the drink closer to her mouth.

The air suddenly gets so thin, Carmilla's chest begins to burn. Next thing she realizes, she's holding the cup to her lips. To any wondering eyes that may have looked their way, could have easily thought Carmilla was just severing the sweet smell of whiskey or possibly even wine.

Her body acts before her brain can, and she's tilting the cup.

Time slowed for the vampire. Painfully… painfully slow. The chill of whiskey on the rocks mixed too perfectly with the sweet metallic; god it was so better than she could have possibly wished for. Then again, this was not something she wish she had tried… because now… she'd want it again… she'd eventually want more…

All of this may have been seconds to Laura, but to Carmilla? It was much more.

Her thirst is quenched for a merely two minute frame, then once that is up, it comes back with a twisted vengeance. Now, the hunger wants to play tricks on her mind. The fire rises, her muscles, and deep within her bones, begin to ache for that bounty of supplement.

Laura watches as the vampire's features change; a once wounded but still full of pride Carmilla, has now dwindled down to a much darker, belligerent, and more threatening one.

This may have been a bigger mistake than Laura thought…

Soon, the sounds of friendly chatter, movies playing through headsets, and even the crying child at the front slowly drown themselves out. The only thing Carmilla can hear now is Laura's nervous breathing, and the off beats her heart is omitting.

Carmilla's eyes are locked on Laura; she watches her mouth her name, but doesn't hear a single syllable of it.

So what is the next thing the vampire catches herself doing? She's staring blankly at a running faucet.

Great.

Had she just blown her centuries old secret to every passenger on the plane? Had she ran so quickly to the small restroom that even a child could know the difference between a human's hustle and her supernatural one?

Just great.

She does her damn best to focus solely on the sound of rushing water instead of the defiant hunger; but god is it persuasive as fuck.

A knock against the door startles her, and before she can croak out a word, she hears Laura.

"It's just me,"

Well it doesn't seem like the plane has spiraled into chaos. There's no screaming, or chanting from a horde of humans readying to attack, so that was a plus. Had she pulled off making it in here without much attention as she had hoped?

"Carm, let me in,"

Carmilla scoffs at the door; this girl was mental.

"Carmilla," Laura's voice begs.

"There's not- it's too small in here-" Carmilla lies again.

"Please, you're making me worry."

"I'm fine, just go sit back down." Carmilla keeps her words in a steady tone, hoping it gives the girl some sort of confidence that she was going to be fine; but there is no reply from the other side of the door this time.

"Get your shit together you _useless_ vampire," Carmilla argues with her reflection. "What are you? Some weepy little new born all of the sudd-"

The tiny lock on the door clicks, sending Carmilla's heart through the floor.

The door quickly draws back, and Laura pushes herself inside.

"What the hell-"

She snaps the lock shut, irritation well-read across her face.

"You have secrets, so do I."

"Have you completely lost your mind? I tell you I haven't fed in quite some time now, and you can clearly see I'm in an incredible amount of pain, and the brightest idea you can_ possibly_ conjure, is to hack open your finger and honestly think a couple drops of _your_ blood is going to entirely fix this so easily?" Carmilla snaps. "Do you have even the slightest idea how hard this is for me? To control this, to control myself…" Her words derive to something softer as she goes on; watching Laura's face as turns apologetic.

"I was just trying to help… I know your pride is standing in the way and won't ask for it, but Carmilla, I know you need my help."

Their shared confined space serves to remind Carmilla of the craving which is creeping its way back into her chest. Is the plane crashing or the room just spinning again?

Carmilla stumbles into the sink and the ringing in her ears is hell-bent to drive her insane.

"I'm sorry, I just need a second," Carmilla keeps her eyes closed, not even noticing Laura is more than half the reason she hasn't hit the floor yet. Her throat feels like the Sahara, her stomach is twisting itself into excruciating knots, and all of that isn't even the worst part of it. It is the fact the cursed hunger doesn't care who it gets its next fill from; only that it_ does_.

And this was Laura.

"You need more… don't you?"

Carmilla finally opens her eyes, seeing now that she was in Laura's arms.

"I know you do, and we both do. If I am going to let you get away with drugging me, whisking me away from school and put me on a plane and not even tell me where it is we are going, you are going to allow me to make my own decisions. And right now, my decision is to help you."

"Laura,"

Laura ushers Carmilla to lean against the sink for purchase, then quickly works her hair up into a messy bun so as to be out of the way.

"Laura?" Carmilla's voice quickly becoming hesitant and rattled with an onset of nerves.

"If we are going to be running from a 'supernatural cabal', I think it would be in both of our best interests to be in the best possible shape. We can't do much if we are weak and wounded now can we?"

"What you're asking-"

"I'm not asking, I'm telling. Stop acting like this is the first time you've done this. I trust you Carmilla, please."

Yeah so what she's done this before? That was how long ago? And she wasn't deprived of blood then, she had a steady supply; she only took what she needed from Laura that night, to catch Will. Carmilla wasn't wracked in pain then… she wasn't desperate.

Laura doesn't give Carmilla the chance to utter out another one of her rejections, and shifts their positions around the small space so she's able to lean against the sink now. The vampire has no other choice but to counterbalance herself by using Laura.

Carmilla opens her eyes again, this time rather slow.

The two were so close now; Laura has her arms wrapped around Carmilla so she can't pull away, and Carmilla's face is so close to Laura that she can feel the heated flush radiate from her skin. Carmilla swallows dryly.

This was one thing she could not beat. Not today.

Cool hands cradles the sides of Laura's neck, and with the sensation of Carmilla's breath hot makes the combination send shockwaves to her knees; where was this coming from? Reimaging that dream?

"Are you sure?" Carmilla's lips brush against her skin with each word, creating a phantom déjà vu for Laura once again.

"I'm sure." Laura voice manages to crack over two simple words, but Carmilla is too far in her state of trance to notice.

Thank god.

Words were no longer present on this plane of existence, just actions.

Laura urges Carmilla on in the only way she knows how; she lifts her head that extra inch to expose her neck even more. The beastly instincts inside Carmilla's growled; unhappy with how slow this was going, and how close she was to the thing it craved the most.

What happens next takes the girl by complete surprise, whether Carmilla had intended on doing it or not… Laura will never forget the sensation.

While Carmilla was lost inside her own mind, she subconsciously moved and kissed a spot; her tongue flickering over it once more, silently warning Laura that this was where she would leave her mark.

Laura braces for it, fisting the other girl's shirt almost… _impatiently. _

Carmilla's lips part a little bit further before her teeth finally meet with flesh; the pain is only a second for Laura, and its odd how quickly it diminishes the longer Carmilla is on her.

What got Laura more worked up was the fact this didn't nearly hurt, not even close to the first time Carmilla ambushed her in their room. This had become something so much, she doesn't know, intimate? Than the last time. Though every cell in her body screams at her to yank the vampire's shirt the extra bit and make this much more intense; she doesn't.

But she'd be lying to herself if she didn't envision the scenario planning out in only half seconds within her mind.

_The yearning pull against fabric, the hitched breathing, that glorious mouth doing so, so much more…_

When Carmilla's ears pick up Laura's unintentional moan, she hurriedly severs the connection they were sharing.

Carmilla blindly takes it as a painful one.

However, Laura, oh no, she means it in every way _but_ that.

Goodness why?

The pounding in Carmilla's head fades, and she can physically feel the open gash already healing itself. With a final lick as to seal the small puncture wounds, Carmilla reluctantly draws away from Laura; who by the way, hasn't taken in a full breath the whole time.

Both of the girls catch one another's leering, (even if it was for an instant) when an unexpected knock interrupts any possible words that could have followed. Laura tenses, breaking eye contact with Carmilla so as to focus on the door; but Carmilla's gaze doesn't once falter away from Laura.

"Just a sec." Carmilla chimes, not sounding at all like her normal self.

There's just enough color left to flood Laura's cheeks, and then the panicking ensues. It is actually really hard for Carmilla not to find it adorable; so she'll take the lead on this one no problem.

With the grin on Carmilla's face ever-growing, her hand snaps for Laura's. The door flies open, Laura close on the vampire's heels, and the two brush past the stewardess without a single glance in her direction.

Laura's face flushed more tones of red than she thought existed, just thinking about what this all had looked like; and Carmilla? She does her best, and _pretends_ not to notice.

* * *

Hopefully you're about to comment or review right? Without you, how will I know if I should continue? ;D


End file.
